


All The Time In The World

by SpiderwebStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Morning Cuddles, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vesuvia (The Arcana), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderwebStories/pseuds/SpiderwebStories
Summary: Asra returns to his apprentice on a a rainy night.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	All The Time In The World

Hannah (The Apprentice)'s P.O.V.

Brought to you by amnesia

I watched the rain pelt against the windowpane as I sat beneath it, resting my head on the sill. It didn't rain often in Vesuvia, given that it was basically a desert so when it did rain, it rained hard and it was something to be cherished. And so I did, even if I didn't have Asra with me to appreciate it. He was on one of his trips, like usual but he had said he would be home within the week. I prayed that he would be back soon and that he was safe, wherever he was. It felt like a piece of me was missing without him and I longed for that piece. I longed for him. I longed for the way his lips felt against my skin, his familiar smell of tea, smoke, and lavender, the warmth being wrapped in his arms provided. I longed for every little thing about him, about us. I pulled the blanket I had wrapped around myself closer, imagining he was there with me. I rested my head down and focused on the candle beside me on the window sill, watching the flame and getting lost in its mesmerizing dance.

...

I didn't remember falling asleep but I woke in the same position as I had been in before, though the candle was significantly shorter as it had burned away. There was something else different as well, a warmth and a feeling of comfort that hadn't been there before filled my senses. It was Asra; he was home.

I got up and walked out of the bedroom to see him on the sofa, sipping tea as he watched the rain, not unlike what I had been doing earlier. I ran to him and threw myself into his arms. He laughed and hugged me, a massive smile on his face when I pulled away. He cupped my face and ran his thumb gently over my cheek, "I missed you too," "Why didn't you wake me when you got here?" I asked, "You were asleep," He said, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "I didn't have the heart to disturb you," I nodded, smiling before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. When I pulled away I laid down and placed my head in his lap, sighing contently and closing my eyes when he began playing with my hair.

"Please don't leave again so soon," I said quietly, "I won't, I'll be by your side. I promise," "Good... And Asra?" "Hmm?" "I love you," Though I couldn't see it I knew he was smiling. "I love you too," I yawned and he laughed, "Still tired?" I nodded, "Its hard to sleep without you here," "I'm sorry," He said, guilt hidden in his voice. "It's alright, I'm used to it," "But you shouldn't have to be, I shouldn't leave you like I do," I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. Eyes that I got lost in so easily.

"But you have to leave, don't you? You've always said your trips were necessary," He nodded, "They are, but I still feel bad leaving you. And my heart aches for you whenever we're apart," I kissed him gently, "And mine for you," "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked, his voice growing quiet and nearly inaudible over the sound of the rain. I smiled, placing my head back in his lap and closing my eyes again. He smoothed my hair, "Sleep, I'll be here when you wake," "Promise?" "Promise,"

...

And he was. I woke up in his arms the next morning, my head resting on his chest and moving with the rise and fall of his breathing. He was still asleep, the lids of his eyes twitching as he dreamt. I smiled when I realized it was still raining when I got up carefully, moving slowly as to not wake him. I walked over to the kitchen, quietly putting a pot of tea on to surprise Asra when he woke. I was waiting for it to be ready and nearly shrieked when Faust surprised me by slithering up the counter. "Oh my gods Faust, you scared me!" I whispered, _"Sorry_ _friend,"_ "Its alright sweetheart," I said smiling, scratching her under the chin. _"Asra sleep?"_ She asked, flipping her head upside down in the cute way she always did when she was confused or had a question.

I nodded and pointed over at the sofa, "Yep," She flicked her tongue before slinking her way off the counter and over to him. I chuckled softly and returned to the tea, taking it off the stove and pouring some into Asra and I's favorite mugs. I heard him stir and turned to see him awake, smiling. "Morning," He mumbled, his voice deeper like it usually was when he first woke up. "Morning," I said walking over to him and handing him his cup before taking a seat next to him. "You made tea?" I nodded, "Your favorite," He smiled and leaned forward to kiss my cheek, "You're amazing,"

He sat back and sighed happily, "I missed waking up with you," He said before he looked out at the rain and took a sip of his tea. "But I'm glad I got back in time to enjoy this with you," I nodded, taking a drink from my own mug. "Nothing is worth celebrating without you here," He smiled softly, the smallest bit of sadness hidden behind it. "Well, I'm here now," He gestured to the rain, "And it doesn't look like this is going to be letting up anytime soon," Careful to not spill, he pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek again. "We have all the time in the world,"


End file.
